


The North Star (The Velveteen Rabbit - Reunion Special)

by SophieHatter



Series: Little Star [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Astronomy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieHatter/pseuds/SophieHatter
Summary: The missing episode now brought to light for your smutting pleasure!Falls between chapters 24 and 25 of The Velveteen Rabbit, posted separately to maintain that fic’s T rating.





	The North Star (The Velveteen Rabbit - Reunion Special)

It was weird, Sam thought, to feel shy about undressing in front of the father of her child. He had already seen everything, in explicit close-up. And yet. This was forever and what if she wasn’t as good as he remembered?

Jack was digging through his bag with impatience, singularly focused on the task of finding stray condoms. “Never thought I’d ...” he muttered as he opened a pocket, “Seriously, of all the times ...” and he began pulling things wholesale out of the main body of his bag. “Aha!” He declared in triumph, and tossed two foil packets onto the bed. Then he went back to emptying his bag again.

“We need more than two?” Sam teased him as she distracted herself with checking the expiration date stamped on the little packets.

“Be prepared,” Jack rejoined as he found another, and flicked it towards Sam and then began shoving everything he owned back into the bag.

He was characteristically a meticulous packer and the desperation with which he was clearing the bed made Sam smile. “Has it been a while, O’Neill?”

Jack paused, calculating. “Huh. Almost exactly three years.” He grinned at her.

“Seriously?” Sam asked, an eyebrow raised. “Not since ...”

“Nope,” he interrupted her, crawling across the mattress and pulling her into his arms, playfully rubbing his face against her chest. “After you, I was spoiled for everyone else.”

“Don’t joke like that, Jack.” The lightness was wiped from her tone, her anxiety hitting hard.

He stopped and took a deep breath, looking up to her. “I’m not. I’ve been in love with you since that weekend. The idea of a casual ... thing ... just had no appeal.”

Sam blinked, lost for words. Finally, she asked, “Really?”

“Sam, you’re my one, my North Star. Maybe I even loved you before that weekend.” Jack pushed himself up the bed, until he was level with her, holding her eyes. “Maybe I’ve been slowly falling in love with you since we met.”

Her tentative fingers reached to brush his cheek, “Maybe I have, too.”

“I said no, that first time,” he wound his fingers around hers, “Because I was afraid that creating Ellie would make it too obvious to me, and therefore, to you.”

“But then you said yes,” her voice was soft and warm.

“A calculated risk. Because being friends with you has been the most important relationship I’ve had.”

“Jack.” Sam put everything into his name, love, tenderness, admiration and the long years they had between them. “I’ve always been your home,” she murmured, with sudden insight.

“Yes,” Jack brushed his lips over hers. “Always.”

“Oh, god, Jack,” the surge of emotion overwhelmed Sam and she was drowning, or maybe surfing, in its waves. “I want you, please.” Her insides roiled with desire and she needed him so badly that it hurt.

Hands pushed and pulled, dragged on fabric, fumbled with buttons as they kissed and caressed with rough abandon at the removal of each barrier. Jack nipped, she scratched, he pinched and finally Sam stroked his silky shaft and groaned in a way that nearly made him come into her hand.

Sam pushed him on to his back, straddled his thighs and reached for a condom, opening the packet and tossing it to the floor as she paused and met his eyes.

“What?” He asked her.

Gently, she leaned over and licked the tip of his cock, swiping his pre-cum into her mouth.

“Fuck,” Jack swore as his penis leapt and more leaked from his head.

“Mmm,” She hummed, turning dark eyes towards him. “I’ve missed that.”

“Please,” Jack begged her, “Gods, Sam. Suck me or fuck me but just do it now.” He tried to lift his hips but her weight was on his thighs.

Sam eyed him, and Jack had no idea if she was going to answer his plea or leave him wanting. With her finger, she wiped the drips from his head and tasted him again, sucking on her finger as she rose up on her knees. Holding his gaze, she used the same finger to part her labia and dipped it inside her, circling her clit. It was just for a moment, until she revealed her true intent and pushed the finger inside her entrance.

“Please, touch me,” Jack whimpered and then he moaned as she withdrew her finger and leant forward to bring it to his mouth. He pulled it between his lips and sucked and tongued and teased her finger, getting every last morsel of taste from her.

“You did miss me,” she pronounced, withdrawing her finger and grasping his erection, sliding the condom over it, fingers pressing and teasing as it unrolled.

“You have no idea.” Jack’s voice was tortured. Keeping himself still under her was taking all his will power.

With a shuffle of her knees, Sam moved into position over him and took a hold of his cock, pausing for a moment to stroke herself again. “I just might,” she replied. “There’s been no one else for me, either,” Sam told him as she fitted him against her entrance and slowly pressed her body down. Her composure wavered for a moment as she reached her depth and she dragged air into her lungs to combat the lightheadedness from her racing pulse.

Jack laid his hands on her thighs, anchoring her with touch and presence. “Bright Star,” and he ran his hands up to her waist and her eyes opened again.

“I love you,” Sam told him and she began to move.

There had been many things, many ways, Jack had fantasised doing with Sam, should he ever get back in her bed. This, though, hard and fast, his hands cupping her ass, fingers digging in, her hands on his chest as she rode him hard and desperately, this was so much better. He remembered how to touch her, to tease her, to have her moaning under his fingers and tongue. He needed none of it, just their talk and the primal thrust of their bodies and he was nearly a gone man already.

“Fuck, Sam, fuck. Harder, harder, harder,” and then Jack cried out as his mind went blank. Maybe he called her name as he came, he certainly shouted it in his mind.

As the awareness slowly returned, Jack had a half formed thought about orgasms as a Ops tactic, but he lost the thread as the warmth on his chest resolved into the woman he loved. Feebly, he brushed his fingers against flesh and decided that he must be touching hip. Her hip, because it was smooth and soft in a way his were not.

“Should I move?” A husky voice asked and his addled brain connected it to the body covering his.

“No rush,” he managed to reply. “I’m paralysed.”

“Mmm,” She hummed into his shoulder.

There was a moment of concern when he couldn’t remember her orgasm, and regret filled him that he had been so preoccupied so as to not wait for her. Fingers stroked at her hip and he wondered, “Sam, did you come?”

“Oh, yes,” Sam answered, her voice rumbling and deep with appreciation, “I thought I was going to pass out.”

“Good,” Jack huffed, relaxing again. “I couldn’t remember.”

“Not surprised,” she kissed his skin. “You were quite ... gone. I thought you were going to wake Ellie.”  
  
“How loud?” He asked with a mental wince.

“We might have to apologise to the neighbours.”

“Geez,” he cursed softly. “I don’t usually ...” he trailed off.

“You’re stealthier?” Sam asked, amused.

“Yes,” he answered, voice low.

Sam turned her face towards his neck. “When two stars collide, they can explode with enough energy to cause a supernova,” she nuzzled Jack. “It’s beautiful, and it is brighter than anything else around them.”

“Like you,” Jack said.

“Like us,” she returned, kissing him. “And, not to shake your world, but the North Star is actually multiple stars.”

“Really? How many?”

“Three, we think, or maybe four.”

“Four?” Jack asked, his question full of meaning.

“Maybe,” Sam answered. “We could find out, one day.”


End file.
